Runaway Love
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: A song fic about Misty, Ash, and my Oc Cyndell. Based on the song Runaway Love by Ludacris and Mary J Blidge
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is based on Runaway love using the pokemon characters. Fair warning I will be using male characters when I can so please dont flame me. this is written in first person according to the character. Enjoy! I own nothing except my Oc! Pokemon belongs to _(insert name here because I have no idea who owns it) and runaway love belongs to Ludacris and Mary J Blidge.

_My name is Misty, I'm only nine years old. _

_ I'm steady trying to figure why the world is so cold. _

_ Why I'm all alone and have never met my family._

_ Momma's always gone and I've never met my daddy. _

_ Part me is missing and nobody will listen. _

_ Momma's on drugs getting high in the kitchen, _

_ bringing home men at diffrent hours of the night, _

_ starting with some laughs usually ending in a fight._

_ He's sneaking in my room when Momma's knocked out. _

_ He tries to have is way and all I do is say "Ouch." _

_ I try to resist but then all he does is beat me. _

_ I try to tell my mom, but my mom wont believe me._

_ Now I'm stuck up in the world on my own,_

_ forced to think that hell is a place called home. _

_ Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack._

_ I say "I'm gonna run awaay and never come back. _

Misty put down her pencil, grabbed her back pack, and climbed out of her first floor bedroom window. She only looked back once, thinking one thing.

"Goodbye...for good."

Me:End of chapter one. Stick around for chapter two.

**One star = you need to work on it...alot**

**Two stars = I liked it but it needs a bit f work**

**Three stars = It was pretty good**

**Four stars = I liked it**

**Five stars = OMG I LOVED IT**

Me: I hop you enjoyed it!

.


	2. Ash

Me: Chapter two of Runaway Love. I'm not sure how good this is gonna be but please no negative reviews. I worked hard on this and dont like 500 word reviews telling me how bad my writting is. The disclaimer is in Chater 1

_My name is Ash _

_ I'm only ten years old._

_ I'm steady trying to fighure why the world is so cold._

_ Why I'm not handsome and nobody seems to like me_

_ Acholic step-dad always wanna strike me_

_ Yells and abuses_

_ Leaves with some bruises_

_ Teachers ask questions_

_ I'm making up excuses_

_ Bleeding on the inside crying on the out_

_ There's only one girl really knows what I'm about._

_ Her name is Dawn and we became friends_

_ Promised we would always be tight until the end_

_ Until one day Dawn got shot_

_ A drive by bullet went astray on the block_

_ Now I'm stuck up in the world on my own_

_ Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_ Nothing else to do but get my clothes and pack_

_ I say "I'm gonna runaway and never come back."_

Ash looked at his handi work, sighed, and grabbed his back pack. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and the quietly, slipped down the side f the house thanks to the Ivy that grew alongside the walls, and took off down the street, never looking back and never saying goodbye.

Me:End of chapter two. Stick around for the third and final chapter.

**One star = you need to work on it...alot**

**Two stars = I liked it but it needs a bit f work**

**Three stars = It was pretty good**

**Four stars = I liked it**

**Five stars = OMG I LOVED IT**

Me: I hop you enjoyed it!

.


	3. Cyndell

Me: The final chapter of Runaway Love. The disclaimer is on chapter one. This one is about my Oc, Cyndell. She has red hair and blue eyes. Enjoy!

_My name is Cyndell_

_ I'm eleven years old_

_ I'm steady trying to figure why the world is so cold._

_ So I pop pills to get ri of all the pain_

_ Plus I'm having sex with a boy who's sixteen_

_ Emotions run deep and I think I'm in love_

_ So there's no protectin_

_ He's using no glove_

_ Never thought about the consequences of my action_

_ I lived for today and not tomorrows satisfaction_

_ The days went by and my belly got big_

_ The father bailed out_

_ He wasn't ready for a kid_

_ I know my mama will blow it all out of proportion_

_ Plus we live poor so no money for abortion_

_ Now I'm stuck up in the world on my own_

_ Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_ Nothing else to do but get my clothes and pack_

_ I know I have to runaway and never come back._

Cyndell sighed and wiped away the tear that had fallen down her face before picking up her duffel bag and quietly walking out the front door and down the road thinking

"I'm sorry."

She walked until she came to the sign that said **Now Leaving Pallet Town** where she met her cousin Ash, and her best friend Misty.

"Any trouble getting out?" Ash asked

"Nope. You?" Cyndell asked, running her hand on the small baby bump under her t-shirt.

"Nope. You misty?" Ash asked

"Not at all. Come on. Lets go." Misty said, walking down the road.

Ash and Cyndell nodded before following. With that, three teenagers left the lives they knew as Hell and started new ones all on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: A little depressing yes but I fixed it with a happy ending. Rate review and Comment!

**One star = you need to work on it...alot**

**Two stars = I liked it but it needs a bit f work**

**Three stars = It was pretty good**

**Four stars = I liked it**

**Five stars = OMG I LOVED IT**


End file.
